1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a centrifugal clutch comprising a housing arrangement and a pressing plate which is coupled with the housing arrangement so as to rotate together with the latter around an axis of rotation and so as to be movable in the direction of the axis of rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A centrifugal clutch which can be used in motor vehicles is known from DE-AS-1 087 460. This centrifugal clutch comprises centrifugal members, particularly roller elements, which can be displaced radially outward under the influence of centrifugal force. Supporting areas are formed for these roller elements at a clutch housing on one side and at a clutch pressing plate on the other side. Supporting areas associated with one another have a distance relative to one another which decreases toward the radial outer side so that when the centrifugal members are acted upon toward the radial outer side and the centrifugal members are consequently displaced toward the radial outer side by the generated wedge effect, the pressing plate is acted upon in the engagement direction. Accordingly, the actuating force or pressing force exerted on the pressing plate depends substantially upon the rotational speed in the system.